Split Screen Sadness
by monkeycgm
Summary: Marcus and Katie had a one night stand but is it really over? Both of them have second thoughts.


Split Screen Sadness by John Mayer

Author: Carla (monkeycgm)

**And I don't know where you went when you left me but  
Says here in the water you must be gone by now  
I can tell somehow**

One week and already he could not sleep without her, although he was trying to. He didn't want to admit that he needed her. His mind told him that she was no different from the countless other women he had tumbled briefly. An affair and nothing more. But some hidden part of his heart, a place he hadn't felt in a long time begged to differ. It told him that satiating his lust would not remove the lingering ache he felt for her. It told him that he felt something more for her, that walking away from their brief relationship had been a huge mistake.

**One hand on the trigger of a telephone  
Wondering when the call comes  
Where you say it's alright  
You got your heart right**

She sighed as realized that sleep would once again be impossible. She didn't want to miss him. He was her childhood nemesis; he had pulled her hair, elbowed her without any mercy on the pitch, and called her more names than she could count. Then, their interaction had been driven by hate, the prejudice of opposing houses being the justification for their skirmishes. When they met up again, neither could ignore nor deny the intense sexual tension that rose between them. Had it always been there? Had she always lusted after him? Had he lusted after her then? It had seemed like a good idea at the time. One good fuck, and the tension would dissolve; she would never have to think about him again. Things never really go the way you think they will though. The next morning she had been reluctant to even leave his flat, but she had, and now she regretted it.

**Maybe I'll sleep inside my coat and  
Wait on the porch 'til you come back home  
Oh, right  
I can't find a flight**

As his owl relentlessly pecked on his window, Marcus illogically thought about sending her a message. It was pointless though, even though he might be having second thoughts, he doubted she was. She had made her purpose clear that night; one night to unchain their lust and then they would never need to see each other again. What was wrong with him? He had never felt like this before. He was a confirmed bachelor; relationships could wait until he had his fill of the playboy lifestyle. He had earned it. Not every player was signed directly to a major team before they had finished school. The ridiculous sum of money they had paid him paled in comparison to the family fortunes that awaited him if he would 'do his duty' but it had given him freedom. He was far too young to even think about settling down, but thinking about her, his heart told him differently. Maybe he should take the chance; maybe she was struggling with herself as much as he was.

**We share the sadness  
Split screen sadness**

An owl flew through her window as sipped at her morning coffee. She had already had two cups, more than her usual limit, but she would need the extra caffeine later. One week of sleepless nights had finally affected her and everyone had started to notice. Her passes had been all over the place in practice yesterday, and her unfeeling coach had actually asked her if she was all right. She was ok. She just had to keep telling herself that. Nothing was wrong with her. At least nothing was wrong with her until she read that note. "I NEED YOU!" Three words that had caused her world to spin. She had to go to him.

Her heart pounded as she knocked on the familiar door. Last week she had been pressed against it, unable to stop kissing every inch of visible skin as he attempted to unlock the door to his flat. She was blushing as he opened the door with no shirt on, looking every bit as nervous as she felt. She had never seen him this way; he looked vulnerable and _cute_. She had never thought about him that way before. He was a man that oozed sex, the most attractive man she had ever met, with a confidence that told you he knew it. But she had never thought of him as cute. Then again maybe she there was a lot she didn't know about him, the note itself had gone against every aspect of the Marcus she knew.

He kissed her and she saw stars. Lying on his chest an hour later, she admitted to herself that she was happy, the happiest she had maybe ever been. He softly kissed her forehead and she met his intense stare. Things had changed between them. He had changed, she had changed; their whole world had changed. She would have never believed that the Marcus she had known could be like this, that she could be like this. Content just to be here, sated and protected in the arms of a man that she was already falling for more than she cared to admit. A man who against everything he stood for might just be falling for her too.

**We share the sadness  
Split screen sadness**

Two wrongs make it all alright tonight.


End file.
